The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Quality of service (QoS) refers to traffic prioritization and resource reservation control mechanisms. QoS enables traffic classification and service differentiation such that different types of traffics or users may receive different services. QoS flow is the finest granularity for QoS management in a 5G wireless system.